Tak Ada Rasa
by FullFill Feel Fict Forums
Summary: Haruno Sakura sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Berkat keusilan Yamanaka Ino, Sakura berhasil meraih mimpinya bersama Sasuke. Tapi, sikap Sasuke membuat Sakura ragu, ragu akan perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya kepadanya? Sayangkah Sasuke pada Putri Haruno ini? / Pre-Challenge #EXPEFEEFIC / One-shoot / DLDR / Mind RnR?


**#EXPEFEEFIC**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Warnings : Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, OOC maybe, typo(s), bahasa tidak baku, dan lainnya.  
Fanfic by Yola-ShikaIno (admin)_

**_._**

**_._**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda dengan mata _emerald_ sejak tadi tidak bisa tenang. Tangannya sejak tadi tidak melepaskan _handphone-_nya. Sementara penghuni lain dari kamar tidur bernuansa ungu ini tampak asik membaca beberapa majalah _fashion_ terbarunya. Rasanya Haruno Sakura—gadis bersurai merah muda—ingin melahap sahabat pirangnya ini hidup-hidup.

Ini bukan soal perut Sakura yang sejak tadi berdering minta diisi sehingga tidak segan-segan melahap Yamanaka Ino—sahabat pirangnya sekaligus si empunya kamar. Masalahnya terletak pada _handphone flip_ yang berwarna putih kepunyaan Sakura. Tapi, bukan salah _handphone _milik Sakura juga _sih,_ lebih tepatnya ini salah aksi pembajakan Ino. Pembajakan Ino yang membuat Sakura keringat dingin, kejang-kejang, dan rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

_Drrt… drrt… drrt…_

Nah! Ini dia yang membuat Sakura menjatuhkan _handphone-_nya secara tidak sengaja dan malah membuat semua isi HP-nya berserakan di lantai kamar Ino. Dengan secepat kilat sebisa Ino, yang jelas tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan cahaya, Ino memungut semua benda yang berserakan dan memasangnya kembali. Setelah itu sebuah seringai mewarnai wajah Ino.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Pig?_" tanya Sakura was-was. Cukup hari ini dia membiarkan Ino meminjam HP-nya. Dia tidak ingin dibuat stress lagi karena aksi pembajakan Ino yang menurutnya benar-benar keterlaluan.

"WOW! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, _Forehead!_" jawab Ino sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas keypad HP Sakura. Entah apa yang merasuki hati Sakura, yang jelas _bad feeling_-nya semakin kentara dan semakin besar. Apalagi, Ino menunjukan seringainya yang membuatnya tampak seperti ibu tirinya Cinderella.

Tak ingin dilanda ke-_kepo_-an yang semakin besar, Sakura berusaha mengambil HP-nya dari tangan Ino. Tapi, Ino lebih pandai mempertahankan HP Si Merah Muda. "Jangan coba-coba kau, _Pig!_" ancam Sakura dan bahkan _inner_ Sakura sudah siap menggantung Ino di pohon mangga depan rumahnya.

"Ini aku kembalikan." Ino melemparkan HP Sakura dan untungnya HP itu jatuh tepat di kedua telapak tangan Sakura. Namun tetap saja, firasat buruk Sakura belum luntur saat itu juga.

_Drrt… drrt… drrt…_

Getaran HP Sakura membuat Sakura langsung menjauhkan HP-nya dari Ino, karena dia takut Ino akan beraksi untuk merebut benda kesayangannya itu.

**Ya**

Kening lebar Sakura berkerut, menunjukan beberapa garis yang terbuat dari kulit mulus Sakura. Sungguh, Sakura tidak mengerti dengan pesan masuk yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Dia jawab apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Yang dimaksud 'dia' di sini apakah orang yang mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sakura? Atau dia yang lain? Siapa tahu saja Ino mengirim pesan bajakan lainnya kepada orang lain selain laki-laki yang ditaksir Sakura sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki yang populer di sekolahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki dengan model rambut pantat ayam itu—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sakura mantap tapi dengan wajah polosnya.

Ino langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan menjabatnya berulang kali. Wajahnya sumringah namun masih dengan ekspresi nakal seorang Yamanaka Ino. "_Omedetou Forehead! Omedetou!"_ ucap Ino berulang kali. Sementara orang yang diberikan selamat hanya bisa melongo tanda tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan semuanya!" perintah Sakura tegas.

"Kau ingat beberapa menit yang lalu aku bertanya apakah Pangeran Es itu menyukaimu atau tidak _'kan?_ Nah! Dia jawab kalau dia menyukaimu. Tanpa menunggu keputusanmu, aku langsung beralih peran seolah-olah aku ini dirimu, _Forehead_ dan menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke-mu itu." Penjelasan Ino membuat raut wajah Sakura berubah dari yang galak siap menerkam model majalah sekolah di hadapannya menjadi bersemu merah seperti kepiting.

"Akhirnya sahabatku ini jadian dengan laki-laki idolanya. Sekali lagi, selamat ya!"

"Aku takut…" kata Sakura lirih.

Di benaknya sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya nanti. Apalagi berita jadiannya ini disebarluaskan oleh pihak jurnalistik sekolah dan bahkan menjadi berita utama di majalah edisi bulan ini. Apalagi yang mereka tahu bahwa seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah Sakura? Di balik punggung Ino? Yang ada Ino malah mengatakan yang sejujur-jujurnya dan membuat Sakura tambah malu lagi.

Walaupun Sakura terkenal dengan gadis yang jago bela diri di sekolah dan galak tentunya, bukan berarti di hadapan Sasuke dia bisa seenaknya berbicara. Bagaimanapun Sakura harus jaga _image_-nya di depan laki-laki yang disukainya. Lain ceritanya kalau yang di hadapannya itu adalah Naruto, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sakura siap menghajarnya jika Naruto melakukan hal-hal aneh dan tak wajar. Tapi yang menjadi persoalannya sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran Es yang punya banyak fans dan tiba-tiba saja dia bersedia menjadi pacar dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Tenang saja, masalah kejadian yang menyatakan perasaan itu perempuan duluan aku simpan baik-baik. Tapi yah, aku tidak bisa menanggung kalau seandainya Sasuke yang membocorkannya kepada teman-temannya," jawab Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Dia mencerna kalimat Ino barusan. "Aku takut menjadi bahan omongan karena aku ketahuan maju duluan dibanding laki-laki. Biasanya _'kan_ laki-laki duluan yang menyatakan perasaannya," kata Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku kira seorang Sakura tidak punya rasa takut seperti itu," jawab Ino dengan nada mengejek membuat Sakura melemparkan _deathglare-_nya. "Tenang saja, jalani saja dulu! Nikmati masa pacaranmu bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana?" tanya Ino meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. _'Benar apa kata Ino. Harusnya aku berterima kasih kepadanya karena berhasil membuatku dengan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mimpi apa aku semalam,' _ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Besok kita _shopping_ ya, Haruno Sakura? Apa perlu aku memanggilmu, Uchiha Sakura?" goda Ino disusul suara tawanya. "Pajak jadian _dong!_" sambung Ino lagi.

Seharusnya Haruno Sakura tidak heran dibalik pertolongan Ino menyatukan cintanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, terselip tagihan belanja yang membengkak. Sakura wajib menyiapkan uang lebih untuk mentraktir sahabatnya ini jajan baju mewah.

**OwO F4 OwO**

Ini sudah dua bulan Sakura menyandang status pacar Sasuke. Tapi, apakah Sasuke bersikap romantis pada Sakura? Tidak sama sekali. Hal itu juga yang membuat Sakura terus sedih beberapa hari belakangan. Setiap hari semenjak mereka berdua jadian pun, Sasuke terlihat sama sekali tidak menyapa Sakura. Ini juga yang membuat Sakura sakit hati. Dia memiliki status namun tidak diakui.

Terbesit dipikiran Sakura, hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus berakhir. Tapi, walaupun Sakura disakiti tanpa sadar oleh Sasuke, perasaannya pada Sasuke terus bertumbuh. Apalagi walaupun secara _face to face_ Sakura dan Sasuke tidak berhubungan, pasangan SasuSaku ini berhubungan lewat dunia maya. Hanya hal sederhana ini yang patut disyukuri Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau putus saja dengan Sasuke, buat apa mempertahankan laki-laki yang super cuek pada pacarnya sendiri." Begitulah komentar Ino yang menurut Sakura cukup menyakitkan hati.

Hari ini Ino menginap di rumah Sakura dan alasannya menginap karena ingin membantu sahabat merah mudanya membuat kata-kata untuk memutuskan Sasuke. Jujur saja, dari masa pacaran Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak ada perkembangan. Semuanya datar, cuek, dan tidak ada kata-kata romantis ala tokoh-tokoh novel.

"Semudah itu mengatakan, tapi, jujur saja _Pig,_ aku semakin menyukainya dan tidak akan tega melepasnya," jawab Sakura lemah. Namun tangannya masih sibuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Pangeran Es-nya.

"Katakan padanya, kalau dia berniat melanjutkan hubungannya denganmu suruh dia telepon. Setiap hari sms-an terus, emangnya gak mau ngobrol gitu? Tatap muka? Atau paling indah sekalian, makan malam."

"Mana mungkin Sasuke mau melakukan itu. Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh! Aku justru takut kalau aku meminta yang aneh-aneh, Sasuke malah menghindariku. Kau mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Sakura menantang Ino.

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Terserah kau saja," kata Ino mengalah. Ino meletakan majalah yang baru dibacanya di atas kasur dan merebut paksa HP milik Sakura. Wajahnya masih menunjukan rasa kecewa karena permintaannya ditolak oleh sahabat merah mudanya.

"Halo? Sasuke? Ini Sakura mau bicara!" kata Ino menyodorkan kembali HP Sakura.

Keusilan Ino mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Sakura. "Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Sakura protes dengan suara yang dikecilkan, dia tidak ingin Sasuke mendengarnya. Mengetahui Sasuke menerima panggilan dari HP-nya saja membuat jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan, bagaimana kalau nanti bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Sudah bagus di kelas sepuluh sekarang dia tidak sekelas dengan pacarnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku dicuekin oleh pacarnya sendiri," jawab Ino santai tanpa nada bersalah.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura mengambil HP-nya dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan pacarnya. Jantungnya benar-benar ingin meloncat saat itu juga, wajahnya pun terasa panas dan pasti merona karena mendengar Sasuke yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Dari nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar dan membuat Ino yang sejak tadi menatap Sakura terkekeh.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar dan tanpa ada _embel-embel_ _chan_. Padahal Sakura berharap Sasuke mau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu sehingga menimbulkan kesan manis dan setidaknya hal romantis yang dilakukan Sasuke pada pacarnya.

_Tutttt… tut… tuttt…_

Sial! Demi apapun Sakura ingin membanting HP-nya saat itu juga dan kalau bisa mengenai dinding kamarnya. Baru saja Sakura mau menjalin perbincangan dengan pacarnya, pulsanya malah habis dimakan waktu. Mengapa pulsanya harus habis disaat yang tidak tepat _sih_? Apa ini pertanda bahwa dia tidak berjodoh dengan Sasuke? Tapi, jodoh itu urusan _Kami-sama_ jadi, pulsa tidak ada hubungannya dengan jodoh Sakura.

Sakura langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bantal yang sering dipakainya tidur, merutuki kesalahannya karena tidak membeli pulsa terlebih dahulu. Dia juga menyesali tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Sial! Sial! Sial! Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, kalau Sasuke sayang padamu, dia akan menelponmu balik," hibur Ino sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

Saat ini memang Ino tidak bisa membantu Sakura, setidaknya dia bisa menghiburnya dan memberi sahabatnya harapan kosong. Sejujurnya ketika satu kalimat hiburan dari Ino terlontar, Ino tidak yakin kemungkinan terwujudnya melebihi lima puluh persen. Apalagi, Sasuke mana mau membuang waktunya untuk menelpon Sakura.

Sampai pukul sepuluh malam tidak ada telepon dari Sasuke. Bahkan, pesan singkat pun tak ada. Hal ini yang membuat Sakura semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _'Mengapa aku bisa sebodoh itu?'_ rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, tanpa Sakura tahu, Ino sedang mengirim pesan makian kepada pacar Sakura yang menurut Ino sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan ada ancaman yang benar-benar diketik Ino dengan huruf kapital tidak ada huruf ukuran biasa. _Emoticon_ yang digunakan Ino pun hanya _emoticon_ kemarahan.

**OwO F4 OwO **

Suara khas penyanyi solo pria kesukaan Sakura menggema di kamar Sakura. HP-nya mengeluarkan lagu kesukaan Sakura yaitu _That Should be Me_ apalagi penyanyinya adalah idola Sakura—Justin Beiber. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Sakura mengambil HP-nya yang dia letakan tak jauh dari lampu tidurnya. Dia cukup lelah karena kejadian kehabisan pulsa tadi malam dan membuang kesempatannya berbincang dengan Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi!"_ kata Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si penelpon. Tapi, suara petikan gitar mengalun indah dari si penelpon. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan si penelpon, tapi yang dia tahu adalah… SASUKE. Sasuke menelponnya dan memainkan gitar pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ini benar-benar kejutan _good morning_ yang sangat ditunggu Sakura.

Sakura sempat melirik Ino yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membangunkan Ino, biarkan petikan gitar dari Sasuke ini menjadi kejutan di saat Ino sudah bangun nantinya. Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih kecil dibandingkan suara petikan gitarnya dan Sakura baru tahu bahwa Sasuke bisa bermain gitar.

_Tutt… tutt…_

Sial! Kesialan Sakura terjadi lagi. Sekarang HP-nya mati karena _lowbat_ pastinya. Padahal Sakura sudah senyam-senyum sendiri mendengarkan petikan gitar dari Sasuke dan nyatanya harus terhenti karena HP-nya tiba-tiba saja mati. Lagi-lagi Sakura menyesali kebodohannya. Dia dan Sasuke tampak seperti sepasang kekasih _long distance relationship_ padahal mereka berada di satu sekolah yang sama.

"_BAKA_!" teriak Sakura membangunkan Ino. Bahkan Ino langsung memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri tegak di pinggir ranjang Sakura yang dipakainya tidur. Rambutnya berantakan dan bisa dipastikan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat itu saking kagetnya karena suara menggelegar dari Sakura.

"_FOREHEAD!"_ kini giliran Ino yang berteriak. Mana ada orang yang mau diganggu acara tidurnya. Apalagi hari ini hari Minggu. "Ada apa? Bisa gak pagi-pagi gak usah berteriak seperti itu!" protes Ino.

"_Lowbat. Lowbat_ disaat yang tidak tepat. Padahal Sasuke-_kun _sedang memainkan gitarnya. Menyebalkan!" omel Sakura seolah-olah Ino-lah yang menyebabkan HP-nya _lowbat_.

Ino kembali memposisikan dirinya berbaring di tempatnya tadi tertidur. Dia memeluk guling merah muda milik Sakura. "Nasibmu! Oh ya, katanya Itachi-_senpai_ mau datang ke rumahmu," kata Ino.

"HAH? UCHIHA ITACHI? KAKAK SASUKE?" Kali ini Sakura benar-benar kaget karena Ino. Bisa-bisa dinding kamarnya retak bahkan hancur karena memantulkan suara Sakura yang begitu keras. Bahkan, Ino terpaksa menutup telinganya karena bising akan suara menggelegar Sakura.

"Jam setengah sembilan," jawab Ino santai.

"APA? Itu tandanya lima belas menit lagi! Mengapa baru memberitahuku sekarang _sih_?" tanya Sakura langsung menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kali ini dia harus tampil sempurna, setidaknya di depan kakak dari pacarnya. Lagipula, untuk apa seorang Uchiha Itachi repot-repot datang ke rumah Sakura? Apa Itachi mau melamar Sakura untuk Sasuke? Ah… mana mungkin! Sasuke dan Sakura masih kelas satu di _Konoha High School_. Setidaknya kalau tidak menikah, bisa bertunangan _'kan_?

**OwO F4 OwO**

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang, duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil memainkan _handphone_ milik Ino. Sementara si pemilik HP tidak tahu ke mana, yang jelas Sakura merasa sendirian di sini. Apalagi di lingkungan ini tempat berlalulalangnya kakak kelas Sakura dan tentunya Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian di sini. Tepat pada hari Minggu yang cerah, kakak kelas Sakura akan melangsungkan _camping_, tentunya dalam hal ini, kakak kandung Uchiha Sasuke yang tak kalah tampannya—Uchiha Itachi—wajib mengikuti kegiatan ini.

Sakura dan Ino memutuskan menyusul Itachi ke KHS, karena mereka—khususnya Sakura—takut merepotkan Itachi kalau harus ke rumahnya dulu. Walaupun letak KHS tidak jauh dari rumahnya, tetap saja, Sakura tidak enak dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura memandang ke seluruh penjuru taman belakang KHS ini. Dari jauh dia melihat Ino berjalan dan di belakangnya ada Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Sungguh dipandang seperti itu oleh kakak dari pacarmu membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Dia takut akan ditanya beberapa pertanyaan yang macam-macam oleh kakak Sasuke itu.

"Sakura-_chan,_ ini untukmu!" kata Itachi begitu sampai di tempat Sakura berada. Ino berdiri di samping Sakura sambil memakan es krim vanilanya.

"Tidak usah, aku malah merepotka Itachi-_senpai,_" tolak Sakura sopan. Bukan apa-apa, Itachi baru saja memberikan sebuah boneka yang merupakan maskot dari suatu tempat bermain. Sebuah boneka pinguin yang lucu dan menggemaskan tentunya.

"Ambilah!" paksa Itachi namun tetap tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Ambil saja, _Forehead._ Tidak baik menolak pemberian kakak kelas," kata Ino memberanikan diri ikut campur urusan kakak kelasnya dengan sahabatnya ini.

Karena semakin terdesak, Sakura mengambil dan tersenyum manis kepada Itachi. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, Itachi-senpai!_"

"Anggap saja ini dariku, jika kau merasa merepotkan Sasuke-_kun, _ya?" kata Itachi meninggalkan sepasang sahabat yang sama-sama tersenyum kepadanya.

Ino mencubit pipi Sakura gemas. "Ciee… dapet hadiah spesial dari pacar!" ledek Ino membuat Sakura merona tipis.

"Ssst… diamlah! Aku harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke nanti," jawab Sakura.

Ternyata, hari-hari seorang Sakura tidak seburuk wajah monster. Buktinya dia masih diberikan kejutan-kejutan istimewa dari keluarga pacarnya. Pikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke yang tidak pernah peduli pun sedikit luntur karena kejadian hari ini. Sakura harap Sasuke tidak sedingin dulu dan masih mau bersikap hangat kepada Sakura.

**OwO F4 OwO**

Sakura baru saja memasukan alat tulis beserta bukunya ke dalam tas. Pelajaran hari ini baru saja usai dan saatnya Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Hari ini adalah perayaan kelima bulan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Tapi, semenjak Itachi memberikan sebuah boneka itu, Sakura tidak pernah mendapatkan kejutan lagi dari Sasuke. Tapi Sakura optimis, bahwa Sasuke sedang sibuk. Selain sebagai kapten basket, Sasuke juga memiliki _band_ yang harus diurusnya. Dua hal itu yang membuat Sakura harus terus-terusan mengalah.

Hari ini Ino tidak masuk dikarenakan harus mengikuti lomba _catwalk_ sebagai perwakilan sekolah ke luar kota, itu juga yang membuat Sakura kesepian hari ini. Padahal Sakura harap Ino mau menemaninya hari ini untuk merayakan hari jadinya dengan Sasuke yang kelima bulan, walaupun tanpa Sasuke.

"Teme, kau berpacaran dengan Sakura?" Pertanyaan yang begitu saja terlontar dari laki-laki berambut kuning—Namikaze Naruto atau terkadang dia lebih senang memakai nama Uzumaki di depan nama panggilannya dibandingkan nama keluarga ayahnya.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera keluar dari kelas yang hanya berisikan dirinya seorang. Pertanyaan yang ditujukan Naruto pada Sasuke membuat Sakura penasaran dengan jawaban sang pacar.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Terdengar suara loker yang baru saja dibuka. Yaa… kebetulan loker Sasuke memang terletak tepat di depan kelas Sakura, hal itu terkadang dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampan selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Berita itu sudah heboh sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mengaku sajalah!" jawab Naruto sedikit sebal karena sahabatnya berbohong.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sakura. Tertarik padanya saja tidak pernah. Apalagi menjadi pacarnya," jelas Sasuke sambil menutup lokernya. "Ayo pulang! Kita harus latihan _band_!" ajak Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Tanpa dua pangeran KHS itu tahu, seorang gadis merah muda duduk di kursi dengan deraian air mata. Bola mata hijaunya yang indah dan menawan kini meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata. Rambut merah mudanya bergerak ditiup angin yang masuk dari jendela kelasnya. Sungguh, angin pun ingin menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Seorang Haruno Sakura, menangis karena perkataan pacarnya sendiri. Sungguh ironis! Padahal Sakura terkenal dengan sosok yang kuat dan tangguh. Tapi pertahanannya hancur karena kalimat dari Pangeran Es yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan menghantam pikiran Sakura detik itu juga. Siapa yang selama ini membalas pesannya yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke? Siapa yang memetik gitar pada pagi hari dan membuat Sakura rasanya ingin terbang saat itu juga? Siapa yang menitipkan boneka pinguin pada kakaknya agar kakaknya bisa memberikannya kepada Sakura? Siapa yang membalas pernyataan cinta Sakura yang diwakilkan Ino? Siapa? Apakah itu orang lain?

Sakura mengepal tangan kanannya. Dia benar-benar rapuh sekarang. Hubungannya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak setengah tahun, tidak pernah berarti bagi Sasuke. Waktu yang diberikan Sakura untuk menanyakan kabar Sasuke pun tidak ada maknanya apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Perjuangan, penantian, kerinduan, dan cinta yang benar-benar tulus dari Sakura tidak ada harganya di mata Sasuke. Itu semua bagaikan angin lalu yang hanya mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke.

"Semuanya harus berakhir!" Sakura langsung mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dan memainkan jarinya di atas _keypad_ dengan ditemani air mata yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti membasahi pipi Sakura.

**Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku karena aku hanyalah gadis yang tidak berarti apa-apa di matamu. Aku memang bukan gadis yang sempurna, aku hanyalah gadis yang membuat hidupmu berantakan. Maafkan perasaanku ini, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Aku tahu seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini dari dulu. Lebih baik hubungan kita berakhir sampai sini. Sudah cukup hatiku disakiti oleh kata-katamu barusan. Aku tidak ingin luka yang kau berikan pada hatiku ini semakin dalam dan membuatku tersiksa karenanya.  
Terima kasih sudah jadi laki-laki yang berarti untukku.  
Laki-laki yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku dan namanya sudah menetap dalam hatiku selama tiga tahun lima bulan.  
Semoga kau bahagia bersama yang lain.  
Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun!  
Jaa ne, Uchiha-san!**

Send! Pesan yang panjang dan penuh perasaan ini Sakura kirimkan kepada Sasuke. Perkara dibaca atau tidak, yang jelas hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang sudah berakhir. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya disakiti oleh Sasuke. Rasanya waktu yang Tuhan berikan selama lima bulan ini terasa sia-sia. Tapi setidaknya, lima bulan ini adalah lima bulan yang berharga bagi Sakura, walau tidak bagi Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Ini fict untuk **_pre-event challenge EXPERIENCE'S FEELS FICT._ **Tantangannya berupa menuliskan pengalaman pribadi dalam sebuah fanfic. _Challenge_ dimulai dari bulan Agustus, bagi yang berminat mengikuti_ challenge _ini, bisa gabung di grup **F4 **(silahkan cek profil FFn kami). Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa bertanya kepada kami para admin melalui PM atau di grup facebook. Peraturan _challenge_ ini bisa dibaca di grup facebook, ataupun di profil kami.

Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang ada pada fict ini. Terutama pada alur yang dibawa ngebut. Alurnya cepat karena memori-memori yang sudah terkubur terpaksa dibuka kembali demi hadirnya fict ini *etdah* Ini juga fict Real SasuSaku yang saya buat, jadi maaf kalau _feel_ Sasuke atau Sakura-nya kurang ngena. Maaf~!_  
_

Jangan ragu untuk memberikan saran, kritik, dan antek-anteknya pada fict ini!

Last,  
_**FULLFILL Our FICT with BEST FEELINGS!**_  
Jaa ne~!


End file.
